


Green eyes

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Drabble, Inspired by a Movie, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt builds his perfect man and then forgets everything about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea comes from a movie, but I don't remember which one.  
> This was written for the kurtoberfest on tumblr.

When he was a kid, his father told him that his mother was a witch. He told him that she used too much of her power and that, eventually, she dried herself. It was a cruel thing to say to a seven years old kid, but he didn't want his only son to perish in the same horrible way tha his wife suffered.

 

Eventually, they both got over it. Not completely. Not really. But they learned how to live without her.

 

When Kurt was twelve, he used his magic for the first time. It was mostly a joke. A spell he found in one of his mother's olds books.

 

It was a spell to create a man. A perfect man just for him.

 

Kurt spent three days searching for the ingredients of the spell.

 

He found his eyes in the grass of his garden. "he has to have green eyes, clear and fresh as grass"

 

He found his smile in the wind "he has to smile like the wind, invisible, something that only I can see"

 

 His voice will be "Like melted white chocolate; sweet and rich. But milky"

 His hair has to be brunette, like fresh wood.

"He comes to me from France" He chanted, placing a worn out photograph of the eiffel tower on his pile of ingredients "He comes from France, to take me away forever"

 

 He drops his ingredients in the wind from the top of his tree house.

* * *

 

He forgets about his perfect boy. Because then, there is Finn and glee and bullying.

He forgets about France and about magic. His father tries to make him remember.

No because he wants him to. But because magic is born out of wishes and sometimes, Kurt forgets that he could be using his powers while dreaming and pinning.

That is not something they can afford.

* * *

 

Blaine has dark hair and brown eyes. He comes from Westerville and his voice is deep like black chocolate.

Kurt loves him.

* * *

Then there's Sebastian. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews! I'l answer every single one. I swear!

His magic was always based off intent and belief. He had to believe on his wishes and on his capacity of making them come true. It would have been easy for Burt to hide it to Kurt. But it only took on wish and one drop of confidence on Kurt’s part to make it true. For his magic to wake up and for his energy to dry.

Now, Burt doesn’t want his son to live with no self-confidence and no self esteem; that’s a horrible destiny. But he can’t find another way to prevent his son from dying.

So sometimes when Kurt really wants something, like when he wanted to sing with that Sam boy, Burt told him that he shouldn’t want to sing with a boy, not so strongly, he should give it up.

According to what Burt knows, Kurt had never used his powers. He’d never let his son to dream at that extent.

* * *

Kurt is sitting on the bar, watching his boyfriend dance with Sebastian. They’re both having fun. He can tell. Blaine is laughing out loud, buzzing with energy and showing his teeth with his easy, carefree smile.

Kurt loves his smile.

Kurt would love to be fixated on him. But he’s not. He can’t stop looking at Sebastian; with his ridiculous, brown hair and his skinny, long body.

He feels a weird tingle on his stomach every time he sees his eyes and smells his cologne.

He smells like melted white chocolate, like ozone and like his mother’s books, it makes Kurt feel nostalgic.

He comes from France.

_“I’m looking for the love of my life on USA” He told them in the Lima Bean, looking at Kurt in the eyes, with his own, clear, bright, green, eyes “Thought I found him in Scandals. Sadly, it only lasted twenty minutes”_

 Kurt stops looking at them and asks for another drink, some whiskey with red bull to get him going through the night.

When he looks at Blaine again, Sebastian is not with him, he’s dancing with the crowd and it kinds of disappoints him that without Sebastian distracting him, he didn’t go looking for him, his boyfriend. It kind of disappoints him that Sebastian can distract Blaine enough for his boyfriend to forget about him.

His dad always prevented him from believing in love. “People can’t love” His father told him “We want to, but we can’t. You should do yourself a favor and forget about it. It’s just a dream”

He sighs and takes a large gulp of his drink.

“Bull’s balls?” Asks Sebastian’s sultry voice on the back of his neck “Didn’t peg you like the type”

“I like the name Night Bandit better” He says turning around on his sit “Sounds more romantic”

“Oh” Hums Sebastian, eyes sparkling in night “You know all about romance. Don’t you, princess?” He asks, smirk already forming on his lips.

“I don’t dare myself to believe on it” He answers coldly, carefully glancing at Blaine, who is dancing with a red headed stranger “Dreaming is not… good for me”

“That’s a shame” Smiles Sebastian “You look like the kind of person that could do good with a little romance”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we get some of Sebastian's backstory.  
> But is not that helpful, since Kurt did actually created him and everything...

Sebastian doesn’t have many memories, let alone any happy ones. His first memory is being an eleven years old kid in a foster home in France, blowing imaginary candles and singing ‘Joyeux anniversaire’ to himself. Then there were the Smythes; some rich, American family that wanted to adopt a kid there. He remembers being polite to them, remembers the calculating stare of Mister Smythe fixated on him and the bored glances that Miss Smythe barely gave him before they picked him up. Like a puppy or some stray cat.

He never wonders about his past, he doesn’t even bothers to ask himself why he can’t remember anything before that day.

He feels like it isn’t really important, that, whoever he was before being Sebastian Smythe wasn’t really important.

But there’s something…

He loves to sing, more than anything, as if the chords on his brain could only function with music and rhythm, as if he were built to be a being of music. Then there’s his trust; he doesn’t trust anyone, not even his parents, if you could call infertile Bruno Smythe and frigid Cynara Smythe parents, that’s it. Then there’s food, he loves to cook, every morning and every day, he loves to cook pastries and more than anything he loves to experiment with different flavors of cheesecake.

And then… then there is love. Sebastian wants to love more than anything, wants to feel the sentiment and to hold someone precious on his arms and he’s always craving for it. For something he’d never felt before, but for what he longs and yearns like a widow lover.

He needs to love someone, that’s a fact, but he can’t find the right person.

One day, in France, while doing some math homework on his single room in school, he thinks “I’m not going to find him here, I need to go elsewhere”

He goes to Ohio, because the state calls for him in a way he’d never felt before.

* * *

 

Kurt leaves Scandals with Blaine on his arms, he feels gentlemanly and caring, like the kind of boyfriend he wants to be. Even when Blaine is too drunk to notice how gentility he’s treating him and even after Sebastian’s awkward flirting with both, Blaine and him; he feels ecstatic and over it, he feels… normal.

Then… well, then Blaine suddenly decides they’re both ready for more. Kurt hates how everyone is always deciding things for him. Like when his dad decided when it was good for him to want something and when it wasn’t, or when Blaine decided it was a good idea for them to be boyfriends.

And Kurt doesn’t truly believe in his powers, because. How could, boring, plain, weak, Kurt Hummel hold such power? Kurt doesn’t believe in his powers, not really. But when Blaine holds him over his drunken body on the back of his car. When he feels unwanted hands grabbing him and touching him when doesn’t want to be touched.

He obliges himself to believe. “I’m not going to get raped here” He chants in his head “I can get him off me” Blaine chooses that moment to change positions and to put Kurt under him.

Kurt closes his eyes “I’m strong enough” He recites “I’m not about to become a victim” he continues, softly placing both hands on his boyfriend’s broad chest “I’m not!” He screams out loud, and a course of a blue force pushes Blaine away from him and rams him on the ground.

Kurt feels powerful for the first time in ages.

Blaine groans and looks at him with fear. Kurt tries to look at him.

But he can only see Sebastian’s green eyes, watching the whole thing from the exit of the bar.


End file.
